


Amuse Yourself

by Black_Lotus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla had managed to drink everything in Magnus' wine cellar and so decideds to bother Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Yourself

No one knew when or how, but Tesla had somehow moved into the new sanctuary, alternating between his room, Henry's lab and the wine cellar. It was just two now that the wine cellar was empty.

“Henry.” Tesla moaned from the corner of the lab playing with a soldering iron.

“What now Nikola?” Henry was working on a new camera system.

“Go get me more wine.” Henry leaned up being hunched over a large circuit board.

“Do it yourself, I'm busy.”

“The cellar is empty.”

“Previous statement remains Tesla.” The circuit board promptly blew, sending sparks everywhere. “Oh shit.” He jumped from his stool as Tesla burst out laughing. “God damn it!” Henry pulled out a box of random tech bits from under his work table. “Tesla, man please just go away, I need to get this finished before Magnus gets pissed that I've taken her camera system offline, just find something to amuse yourself.” With that Henry bent over and started rummaging through the box.

Tesla stood taking in the perfect view of Henry's ass in his tight pants. Just as Henry found the part he was looking for he felt Tesla grip his hips and press his own into Henry's ass. A smile grew on Henry's lips, he had brought it on himself and so pushed his ass back earning a small chuckled from the Vampire.

“You said to amuse myself.” Henry felt a surge in his nipple piercings as Nikola spoke, he stood and turned to face the genius.

“Is teasing me your idea of amusing yourself?” The snap came again, this time a little stronger causing a moan.

“Oh Yeah.” Henry moaned into the kiss with another snap, he was hardening without even being touched. Tesla sensed Henry's need to be touched and so slipped his hand inside those impossibly tight jeans, there was a groan, but neither knew who made the noise, to be honest they didn't care there bodies had taken over and the mind pushed out of the picture.

Without warning Henry was lifted on to his work desk and stripped of his pants, shoes, socks and boxers in one smooth motion. His t-shirt with yet another comic book reference was shredded.

“I liked that one.”

“I'll get you a new one.” Tesla took a soft nipple into his mouth, teasing the bud.

“Oh so you will get me a new t-shirt but not your own wine?” Tesla didn't respond dipped his head kissing every inch of Henry's toned body. Tesla being fully clothes while Henry was as naked as the day he was born didn't sit right with the hap and so he began tugging on the infernal waistcoat. _Why does he still wear this old stuff anyway._ Henry asked himself as he struggled, it didn't take long for Nikola to take pity of his werewolf and stripped himself with perfect elegance. How did he do that?

Tesla pressed two fingers to Henry's lips who hungrily took them into his mouth, sucking, making sure they were completely coated in saliva.

“Good boy.” Nikola said pulling them back.

“Bite me.”

“Oh, don't tempt me, my young Henry.”

Henry had no idea how but while they spoke Tesla had managed to reposition him so he was bent over the work table. He put it down to Vampires and their seductive ways.

"Please Tesla." Nikola couldn't stand to see Henry in need and so happily pushed a finger in, pulling a gasp from the hap. Another finger then another slid in stretching Henry. Just when he thought he couldn't be opened any further a fourth finger pushed inside him. Henry pushed back on Nikola's fingers, fucking himself. Tesla just smiled and moved his fingers faster, ripping Henry open.

"Nikola I need you. Oh God please Nikola." Fingers pulled from within the hap and he audibly mourned the loss. Tesla lined his member up with Henry’s entrance before pushing in to the hilt. The two remained still for a moment letting Henry adjust to the size of Tesla then he begged.

"Move." Nikola needed no other encouragement and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. They didn't know who moaned but guessed it was a combination of them both. A rhythm was soon worked out but as Henry felt himself growing close he knew he needed to be touched so lowered his hand to his dripping member but it was smacked away by Nikola who took him in hand. A few strokes and Henry came over Tesla's hand. Henry’s muscled tightened around the Vampire forcing him over the edge and he came with a cry.

“Henry, get in my office and tell me why I have no camera system.” Helen's voice appeared over his walkie, destroying the moment.

“She certainly knows how to ruin thinks.” Tesla declared as he slipped out of Henry and began to pull on his own clothes.

“That she does, but she is going to have to wait.”

“Why?” Tesla asked zipping up his pants.

“Because a horny Vampire just tore apart my t-shirt.” Tesla laughed and after a moment so did Henry.

“You looked better without it. Enjoy your explaining.” Tesla picked up his suit jacked and waistcoat and then with his shirt still open left the lab, most likely to find more wine.

“Bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all comments welcome.


End file.
